


Ley Lines

by BonkKnockers



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkKnockers/pseuds/BonkKnockers





	Ley Lines

Beams of golden fire glinted off the spires and domes of Divinity’s Reach as Jennah leaned against the railing of her personal balcony. Plumes of ashen smoke still rose from the southeast where Lion’s Arch had been destroyed.

She heard the gentle footsteps of someone approaching behind her. Only one person was that sure-footed.

“It is over, my Queen. Scarlett is no more.”

“Did you see her die, Anise?”

Lady Anise shuffled uneasily, “No my Queen, but Marjory Delaqua and Kasmeer Meade saw the deed done. As did the Hero of Shaemoor.”

“What of the body?” Jennah asked. She felt a chill run through, the sound of her enemy’s voice still ringing in her ears.

“I’m sorry,” replied Anise, sounding the most apologetic Jennah had ever heard her. “I would have brought you her head were it possible, but she was lost when the sky drill exploded.”

“No matter, I have not the stomach, nor the heart for such a sight...that’s why I have Captain Thackeray.”

Anise’s lips curled into a sly smile. “Speaking of which, Captain Thackeray is waiting outside.”

“Logan’s here!?” Her fingertips flew to her lips. The echo of his touch still hummed through her body. Just last night she’d had the dream again…

“Would you like me to let him in?” Anise asked coyly.

“Yes!...No! Um...yes...send him in.” She looked down at her gold and cream damask dress and began to smooth imaginary wrinkles.

Just before Anise stepped off the balcony Jennah reached out to her, she opened her mouth and then closed it again abruptly.

Anise winked at her, “I just remembered a task I have for your bodyguards. I will take the Shining Blade with me.”

Jennah felt her face grow flush, “Thank you Anise.”

“Don’t mention it,” she called over her shoulder.

 

Jennah turned back to the railing. She clutched the marble tightly trying to still her frayed nerves.

Far off to the west, the last fragment of the setting sun could be seen slipping below the horizon. Above Divinity’s Reach, the first stars of the evening began twinkling merrily despite the death and calamity in Tyria. The stars cared not for the trials of man nor beast.

Unlike Lady Anise, Captain Thackeray’s heavy clanking footfalls could be heard far off. He always strode with purpose, unabashedly, unrepentant. The clammer of his heavy armor stopped behind her, just beyond the shear azure curtains that swayed gently in the evening breeze.

“Come forward Captain.” She forced her voice to remain steady, despite her heart thudding rapidly in her chest.

He hesitated only a moment and then approached her cautiously. She smiled at the way he was always so careful around her as if she were made of glass.

“Anise told me the news. I hear our people performed valiantly.”

“Lion’s Arch is ours once more, but the devastation... it is beyond comprehension. So many were lost.”

She swallowed the hard lump that formed in her throat every time she thought about Scarlet’s villainy. Shame also filled her thoughts as she realized that even though her kingdom’s freedom had balanced on the edge of a knife, she had been consumed by thoughts only of herself...and of Logan.

She knew he suffered from this same affliction. He was so loyal, so dutiful, but she’d also seen her own hunger and lust reflected in his eyes.

“I daren’t believe it is truly over,” she whispered gazing up at the stars.

“Then you would be a wise queen. Who knows what evil Scarlet’s drill awoke. I fear our greatest trials have not yet come to pass.”

“Some say she may have awakened an Elder Dragon.”

“That appeared to be her intention. I talked with Braham Eirsson and Rox and they remember Scarlet whispering ‘too late’.” Logan’s deep voice raised goosebumps on her arms.

She buried her face in her hands and took a deep shaking breath. Logan’s large hand hesitantly grasped her shoulder.

Before she could stop herself she turned into him, pressing her cheek against the white surcoat that hung over his breastplate. The hard steel underneath cooled her flushed face, and the gold embroidery on the wool pressed into her skin.

His arms hovered above her. Who would dare hug a queen?

“Captain Thackeray, I command you to hold me.”

A small chuckle rumbled in his chest, “As my Queen commands.”

They stayed that wait for several moments, but then the hard edges of his gauntlets began to dig into her back.

She raised her head and looked up into his face.

“Holding you is like hugging a boulder,” she teased.

He smiled wryly. “Yes but boulders don’t lay awake at night thinking of you.”

The both froze simultaneously. She couldn’t believe her ears, and he seemed to be as surprised as she was.

“Forgive me, my Queen, I should not have been so bold.” He stepped away from her, but she would not let him escape this time and grabbed his gloved hand in hers.

“Logan,” she chastised him, “I long for you to say my name.”

He appeared to be torn, his honor and conscience warring with his desire.

“Will you not remove your armor and stay awhile?” she asked sweetly.

“I must away. There is so much to do… we must begin to rebuild our forces... we--” she gripped the top edge of his breastplate and pulled herself up on the tips of her toes. Pressing an unpracticed kiss to his lips.

“Now Captain, I command you to remove your armor and do as I bid!”

His mouth dropped open, which pleased her greatly. It was fun to see such a mighty warrior so disarmed.

“My Queen... Jennah…” his voice trailed off as he shook his head, pleading, “I dare not tempt myself.”

“Why do you hold yourself from me when I would give myself so freely to you? Have I not shown you how I care for you? That just your presence brings me elation? I would have you with me every moment of the day if I could, but I know that if you were a man who shirked his duty to Tyria then you would not be the man I love so greatly.”

He pulled his right hand from his gauntlet and raised it to her hair. He lifted a lock of her walnut-colored tresses and brought it to his lips, breathing deeply its scent.

“In the heat of battle, when the smell of blood and gunpowder burns my nostrils I try to remember your scent.”

“Oh?” she stammered breathlessly.

“Wildflowers on a warm spring day. Fresh berries and sunshine. Hope. Peace.”

“Is that all?” she teased.

“I only want you to be safe. I am a dangerous man Jennah.”

“Let me worry about that.”

His fingers traced the edge of her jeweled collar and danced across her jawline.

“Logan, please…” she whispered, but her plea was cut short as his lips met up with hers. His mouth was tender yet savage. He was like a man lost in the desert who finally found a spring. An oasis in a wasteland of loneliness.

She ran her fingers through his shaggy sable hair, pulling his head down farther so he didn’t tower so far above her. His tongue teased the corners of her mouth and she let him steal her breath from her. Only now did she realize her dreams were pale imitations of reality.

Below them sat the lustrous glass dome of the Upper City and below that was the hustle and bustle of Rurikton and the Western and Eastern Commons. But up here she could only hear her own heartbeat thumping in her ears and the intermittent jangle of his armor.

She pulled away from him slightly and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“You undo me, my lady.”

“And you, I. But we really must do something about your armor, it looks very uncomfortable.”

He shrugged indifferently, “One gets used to it. Besides, I do not have my squire to assist me. It’s nearly impossible to remove by myself, all those buckles and such.”

Like ghosts her maids had come and gone unnoticed by the two of them, setting her chambers ablaze with a hundred beeswax candles. The balcony was now bathed in darkness; the silver sliver of a new moon hung low in the distance. His rugged face half-lit by candlelight gazed down at her reverently.

She threaded her fingers through his and whispered shyly, “I’m sure together we can figure it out, Logan.”

He smiled crookedly in return, “Yes Jennah. I’m sure we can.”


End file.
